


Bye

by RandomlyGeneric



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp, kara x lena - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyGeneric/pseuds/RandomlyGeneric
Summary: I wonder what Lena would think if Kara never returned her feelings. Lena would never say anything directly to her, but perhaps she would write it? Let me know what you think.





	

What hurts the most is how difficult it is to exorcise you out of me and you never even knew you were there. To be ignored unintentionally, how small I am in your world in contrast of the vast expanse i granted you unknowingly. To realize how I live for those meager crumbs of affection, it's makes my insides twist and turn. I am mad at myself for giving you so much power, my hand is stretched grasping and you never even looked at it. I was never in your eyesight.

I saw them come and how they grasp your attention, how you turned and cared. Every time I willed myself to walk away you stared, for second perhaps, but that fueled me. How sad of a person I am, how foolish. 

You won't miss me, you will never know how empty I feel, how your absence is weighing me down. I will never tell you, that is my last shred of self preservation and I will not give it up. How sad of a person I am, how sad I have become.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, in tumblr I am under RandomlyGeneric.


End file.
